Sempai and Kohai
by lollipoptobi
Summary: Tobi has been a bad boy TobiDei. Written on a dare, no plot, no point, just good ole smut!


AN: I present to you! Lollipoptobi's first ever attempt at smut! I seriously wrote this on practically a dare and there is not plot and no point except for the fact that it's smut. I haven't edited much, and because I wrote it on the spot it has a really jokey quality and OOC behavior. Please enjoy!

* * *

"S-sempai! Tobi's… Tobi's ochinchin!" Tobi gasped, out of breath.

The blonde smirked at his kohai, who was flushed red and tied up on his bed. "So you've woken up, un? Good, your sempai was getting bored." Deidara slowly slipped his finger under the hair band he had tied at the base of Tobi's member.

"Ah~!" The younger shinobi gasped at the added tension.

"Not yet, un." Deidara licked his lips and slowly slowly licked the underside of Tobi's throbbing penis.

His hand followed until his blue eyes were gazing directly up at Tobi's watery brown ones. "S-sempai please… It hurts Tobi…"

The shinobi's tears over flowed and Deidara pulled the band tighter.

"You weren't a good kohai, un. Tobi needs to be punished." "Sempai please… Tobi will… Tobi will…"

But Tobi's attempt at bargaining was lost in a loud moan as Deidara brought his whole mouth down on Tobi's member, moving up and down slowly. Deidara felt Tobi shaking underneath him. His eyes were shining with lust now. His hands slipped up his shirt, sensually and fluidly lifting it up over his head. Tobi looked away, he had started trembling again.

"Look at me, Tobi. Watch your sempai."

He reluctantly turned his gaze back to Deidara, who was slipping his fingers slowly down under his waistband, pulling them down ever so slowly to fully reveal what had previously just been a bulge in his pants.

His breathing became more shallow and his member became more erect as Tobi moaned. Deidara cut the tie around Tobi's erection and the boy groaned as orgasm rocked his body, accidentally snapping the bed post that his right wrist hand been tied to.

But Deidara wasn't finished.

"Be still." He growled, as he licked and nipped his way up Tobi's chest, making sure the younger boy could feel his erection pressing against his thigh.

Tobi lay still under his sempai, unsure of what Deidara wanted. He was crawling up towards Tobi like a cat. His hand slid down to grip Tobi again, Tobi slowly lifted himself, still trembling slightly, but all signs of tears were gone.

He raised his right hand slowly to touch his sempai's face. Deidara was completely still, except for his shallow breathing. The skin contact felt like fire. He didn't know why, but he leaned into it.

Tobi's lips met his in a gentle, apologetic yet oddly passionate kiss and Deidara felt Tobi's other hand slowly sneaking up his thigh. Deidara deepened the kiss, nipping at Tobi's lips and his tongue teasingly sneaking in.

"The bonds." Deidara said, breathily, and instantly Tobi had snapped the other three bed posts and leaned further into to the kiss.

Deidara groaned into the kiss as he rubbed his erection up against Tobi's abs. Tobi sat up further and began kissing down Deidara's neck. Before Deidara could move, Tobi had both of his hands gripping Deidara's butt and had trapped his sempai's arms between their two chests.

Deidara had just managed to get his arms up and around Tobi neck when he felt Tobi's fingers... Oh God, those fingers! He bit down on Tobi's shoulder, almost drawing blood, trying desperately not to think about—OH. OH GOD.

Deidara's breathing grew heavy and his vision went white, and then whiter, and Tobi's stomach was suddenly very sticky. His head was still spinning as Tobi flipped him over onto hi back, and slowly began kissing his way down Deidara's stomach. So slowly, and so gently. It almost tickled.

"Brat, what are you doing, un?" Deidara would like to think that this came out as a menacing growl, but really the only growly part was because his voice was beginning to grow hoarse.

"Tobi" -kiss- "wants to" -kiss- "show sempai." -kiss-

"Show me whaa—AH!" Tobi's mouth closed around the inside of Deidara's thigh, and before Deidara could put two and two together, Tobi's mouth closed, hot and wet, on his half-hard flesh. He made a noise halfway between a moan and a whimper and his fingers curled into fists as he tried to avoid thrusting up into the younger man's mouth.

He couldn't even clear his head enough to swear as Tobi's mouth moved up and down his shaft. Fingers were stretching and caressing again and if Deidara had any semblance of wits he would be cussing up a storm. He was lifted up, physically, as Tobi turned him around again. Suddenly there were fingers again, those fingers that somehow always, always knew where... And a tongue. Oh goddamn, this kid is going straight to hell. If there is one thing that Deidara hated more than that thrice damned puppet man or his old codger of a sensei, it was not being in control during sex. And Tobi had an unpleasant knack for putting him in that very position.

Deidara bit his hand, determined not to orgasm again, and somehow managed to gasp out Tobi's.

"Sempai?" The tongue stopped and the fingers removed themselves tentatively. The very best thing about having Tobi as a partner was that he was scared to death of hurting Deidara and was easily intimidated if he thought Deidara wasn't actually enjoying himself.

"Get up here, un." Deidara said, rolling himself back over and glaring at his kohai despite his spinning head and trembling member.

Tobi obeyed, and Deidara promptly twisted him over so that he was once again straddling Tobi's waist. He twisted his hand around Tobi's member and the shinboi shuddered at the sudden contact. He was incredibly hard for someone who had been servicing, Deidara thought briefly He leaned down to peck Tobi teasingly ob the lips before he reached over Tobi to rummage through the bedside drawers.

No lube.

Wait... He was in Tobi's room, okay.

There was no lube, not okay.

There was a picture of Deidara and some crappy drawings and a bunch of candy, but there was no lube.

"S-sempai?" Tobi asked tentatively.

He wanted so so so very badly to box Tobi over the head, or to yell at him until his voice gave out, but Deidara just got up out of the bed, wrapped the nearest towel around himself and locked himself in Tobi's bathroom.

"Sempai? Sempai, please open the door!" Tobi called after him, busy looking through his drawers for the lube that he was certain he had just bought. To Tobi's great frustration, it had gone missing (Hidan had nicked it cause he'd run out), and Deidara was too busy pleasuring himself (as loudly as possible) to care anymore.

_Fuck that bastard,_ Deidara thought. _This'll teach him to be more careful about the goddamn lube, un!_

~THE END~


End file.
